vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lair of Roflgator
"Welcome to the Gator Bar, home to the Gator Sandwhich" - Roflgator's greeting What is The Lair of Roflgator? The Lair is a map in VRChat that was constructed by 'Rob' Roflgator by ordering random stuff from Menards, Craigslist, and Costco. He got help from WiFiPunk to construct the place, such as lighting and some interior decoration. It is a relatively large map to navigate but offers great views into outer space and has a crudely cozy but lively atmosphere. In RP, since Rob's Great Pug burned down, this place has been the go-to replacement location and meeting place for The Great Pug RP Collective. The multipurpose location serves as Rob's headquarters and base of operations. Employees & Regulars The Lair is home to a number of hard working employees and volunteers under Roflgator's employ. * Jor Rilla - Co-owner w/ Roflgator * on the dance floor|381x381px]]Wooks - Manager & Greeter * GG - Secretary & Part-time Greeter * AJLiddell - Security * Kyana - Part-time bartender * Buza - Part-time bartender & Waiter * TK - Part-time bartender & Waiter * Sorry - Bartender & Waitress * Cheeeese - Bartender & Waitress * Emerysaur - Part-time Bartender & Waitress * Loading - Bartender, Waitress and Ring Girl * Lawlipop - Resident Nurse * J4key - Part-time Dancer * ChunChasku - Volunteer Musician * Bronx (Spiderman) - Part-time Performer & Dancer * R3dzDead - Jukebox * Harlyx64 - Bloodsports Fighting Champion As the headquarters for Roflgator's operations, it has developed a roster of common patrons and regular visitors. * Spacebabe * , Zurui and LenaLoo)|264x264px]]Foreigner * Kenzokuk * Laughing Jack * Crake * GreatKhanHD * Weed * Space Whale * HeGone * Vintendo * Vince * JKLMNOPaige * WiFiPunk * Vincent X promoting the Gator Bar|311x311px]] * NotValco * AskJoshy * Arcadum * SpazKoga * The Lycans - ItsLumi & Zurui * MoxiMox * Tully * iFap * Porthunax (Also Spiderman) * Hydrand * Princess Bubble * Nuts * Moonrunner * Bagel. * Ouu * Pookie-chan * S0ra * Voltage * Skygazing * Birdie * Ren * Joey Bagels * PandawanBear * Zazin * Ravetube Main s'ections and features' The Lair of Roflgator features several sections with their own specialty purposes. The Gator Bar Bar & grill, featuring a large dance floor. To the left is a lounge group with a "hot tub" and pole for construction purpose only To the right is a private bedroom that can be reserved for VIP. Welcoming hall Featuring the most exquisite animated space wallpaper and a greeting desk where the manager sits in front of a lovely blinking portrait of Roflgator. Currently, Wooks the penguin has the position of manager. and the manager Wooks sits.|258x258px]] The personal table A table with two chairs and a couch sitting on an island surrounded by water and a photo of an eye on the wall that is actually the drain in a bath tub. Very artsy indeed. The personal table area features a sofa and an infamously haunted chair. The haunted chair was actually a hilarious week-long troll by Space Whale. Welcoming bar After the welcoming hall and the personal table, there is a secondary bar sitting in the middle of the room. To the right from the welcoming bar is a hallway - with a patio that offers exquisite views into outer space - that leads to the personal bedroom of Roflgator and Ikumi. To the left of the bar is the dining and lounging group. Behind the bar is the bathroom. Dining and lounge group This room has several seating groups and stalls for dining. This also features a support pole. Meeting room A wide room with a mirror, table set, flat screen TV, a stool for R3dz to sit on, and a whiteboard with 'keys to success' on how to efficiently operate the bar. This also features a support pole. Church of Blue Man (Formerly) See main article Blue Man Cult. This of course also features a support pole. Roflgator's bedroom The room features a mirror, a cage for his wife Ikumi (w/ lights), a flat screen TV, and of course the bed with a portrait of Rob's bunny bot form hanging over it. This also features a support pole, right in front of the bed. Secret Fighting Pit facing GreatKhanHD in the fighting pit|263x263px]] Hidden behind a wall near the entrance is a secret fighting pit ('The Pit') used for Bloodsports UFC-style fighting. Usually, only fighters that wear leg trackers are allowed to participate. Exhibition and title matches are regularly held here. Many spectators tend to place bets on these rounds, so be sure to attend! Renovations and upgrades Dungeon & Roflgator's throne room in his throne room|239x239px]] On June 17th, 2018, Roflgator would remove the Blue Man Church and replace the section of the map with an underground dungeon that he calls a storage room. Attached to the dungeon is Roflgator's throne room, complete with a stone throne flanked by two dragons spewing fire. Behind the throne, the imposing effigy of Blue Man remains, continuously watching over Roflgator's back. June 26th renovation: Basketball court Rob debuted a new basketball court on the roof of the lair. The basketball is actually a galaxy ball. Hot tub Rob also introduced a so-called "hot tub". However this (scuffed) hot tub is short and ragged, resembling more a large ankle bath than a steamy oasis for bar-goers to relax. He has promised to get a better hot tub installed, eventually. The Dice Located in the throne room, the six-sided dice was introduced on June 26th as a way of dealing with contentious situations. Each of the dice's sides are used as a form to punish someone that's done something off-putting or controversial. The dice is only used as a last straw and is mostly used to decide someone's fate. * Side 1 - The Boot. The person that the dice is rolled for gets kicked from the lobby. * Side 2 - Jail. The person that the dice is rolled for gets put in the jail cell in the dungeon. * Side 3 - Date. The person the dice is rolled for is forced to go on a date with someone not of their choosing, usually someone unsuspecting. * Side 4 - Dance. The person the dice is rolled for is forced to dance for a target individual or the group, usually in a seductive or embarrassing fashion. * Sides 5 & 6 - Safe. Nothing happens and that person is spared for that roll. July 2nd renovation: Rob underwent a renovation of the welcoming bar, increasing it's size and presence and adding new dishes and larger plates. He would also add an alternate access to the bathrooms and actual stairs to the roof to access the basketball court. July 6th addition: giving a dance performance on stage|293x293px]] Rob would replace the old Gator Bar counter in the club with a new stage for performances. He intended it to be a musical performance stage, but his wife Ikumi said it resembled more of a comedy club stage due to its confined, box-like dimensions. Nevertheless, he would keep the new stage, promising to make it better in the future. The stage has been used as a multipurpose platform, from hosting NotValco's presidential inauguration, to a lovely dance performance by Forceable. Gallery Astree and Mimika holding up Chips.jpg|Astree with Mimika holding up a bag of Chips at the Bar At the Gator bar 2.jpg|High-profile visitors: Hideo Kojima and the Undertaker dining Harley BlueMan Khan.jpg|Some spectators during a fight in the Pit The Gator Bar2.jpg|The 'Gator Pole', one of the many 'support beams' ChunChasku occasionally spends time here playing music Weed using the bathroom in the Lair of Roflgator2.jpg|Weed hotboxing the bathroom, a common occurrence when he's around Lair of Roflgator bathroom hole.jpg|The bathroom has a 'hole' between the bathroom stalls for passing TP. Spacebabe once sarcastically called this "revolutionary". The Gator Bar Jor Lena Lapdance.jpg|President Jor Rilla gets a lap dance by LenaLoo. Don't tell Spacebabe BlueManJorWedding.jpg|The church/chapel of Blue Man Loading cheer.jpg|Loading being ring girl in the fighting pit Ren LenaLoo Lair of Roflgator.jpg|Ren and LenaLoo in Roflgator and Ikumis bedroom Weed LenaLoo Pandawanbear.jpg|Weed getting a lapdance from LenaLoo and PandawanBear dancing the pole Badass dancing2.jpg|BadAss giving a show ChunChasku.jpg|ChunChasku providing music to the dancefloor Dirty Divas Zurui Moxi Lena2.jpg Lair of Roflgator chair.jpg|The Haunted Chair June 18th 2018.png|Roflgator and some of his employees and patrons on June 18th, 2018 Sorry Kenzo Buza Sorry.jpg|Sorry, Kenzo, Buza, and Harly in the Pit Cheese cat girl Birdie and Paige.jpg|Cheese, Birdie, and Paige hanging out Links *YouTube Video - The Chair Troll Trivia *On Joey Bagels' first visit to the place and was given a tour by Roflgator himself. Joey fell in love with the hospitality and service. He won a bet against WiFiPunk when Harly and SpazKoga fought in a title match in the Pit. Since then, Joey has regularly sought to pay visits to the lair to see what shenanigans are going on. **You can watch the video of Joey's first experience at the lair here *It is seen by some as a rival to Club Rogue. Only one of these places at least has a bathroom. **Yes, the bathroom as a support beam, too. *Sundays are double-priced drinks day. "God RPers" pay quadruple. *Miggy can sometimes be seen spying on Rob and his group on the map. It's a mystery as to what Miggy's agenda is. **It's become a regular occurrence where Rob would sight Miggy and attempt to catch him for an explanation, chasing him across the roof of the lair. * WiFiPunk and JKLMNOPaige were the first to ERP in Roflgator's bed. * There are various easter eggs and inside jokes hidden throughout the map. * It does not have any power sockets/outlets. Rob claims all the lights are LED (Is that really how LED installation works?) * Don't read behind the whiteboard. * Don't ask what the big generator-looking thing is in the basement. (Spoiler: It's not a generator). * Out of character, Roflgator spent time building it and is using it as a multipurpose map for roleplaying. He got help adding lighting, music and various effects by WiFiPunk. He is always adding new rooms and features to the map while also optimizing in order to reduce lag as much as possible. * See The Great Pug RP Collective for more information about the roleplaying group. Category:Locations Category:Worlds